fongcofandomcom-20200215-history
Cheatsheet Rules
House rules: # REZ SPELLS ARE NOT 100% DC10 1 for each successful RP roll to create a connection with the dead soul. +2 for each death # Any dice not rolled on the table will be rerolled. # Any dice not on 100% flat surface will be rerolled. (can balance another dice on top) # No evil characters. # No unearthed arcana classes, feats and spells still useable. # Potions can be used as a bonus action, giving them to others costs an action. # leveling up counts as a long rest # ranged disadvantage only when firing directly through another creature. (cover rules as normal) # skill checks can crit. # take 20-100000, lets you achieve a task that would be theoretically possible if given enough time. # If an enemy is traditionally flanked (melle characters on both sides) the ranger can also get flanking. Variant Rules: # Cover; +2 AC partial, +5AC 3/4 and full cover # Optional feats, instead of an ASI you can take a feat. # Equipment sizes; armor or weapons may be unusable or need to be reworked by a blacksmith if the original wielder was far larger or smaller than you. (Magic items conform to their user) # Inspiration; DM may reward inspiration dice # Milestone exp # Magic Identification; some items may require more than the 20 minute experimentation to figure out their effects, either by use of the identify spell or some perhaps can not be figured out at all until their effects come into play by themselves. # Multiclassing is allowed. # Drawing a weapon costs a bonus action. (picking up a weapon or dropping a weapon is free, but you can only interact with 1 object per turn) # +3AC for flanking TAKE 10 taking 10 lets you use your passive ability any ability check. The score is 10 + normal modifiers. E.g. if your investigation is +8 you would have a passive ability of +18 INVISIBILITY/UNSEEN/DARKNESS If you can not see the target, but can otherwise hear, smell or deduce their locations via other means. You make attacks with disadvantage, and they make attacks with advantage against you. If a target is hidden or takes a hide action whose stealth check is greater than the enemies passive perception that enemy can not attack them and does not know where they are. They can make a perception to roll as an action and if it beats the stealth check you are no longer hidden. GRAPPLE RULES make a (contested) athletics check. If a target is successful grappled movement is 0. Target can still attack and you can still attack with OFFHAND/UNARMED, cast a spell, move opponent at half movement speed , grapple a second person using your other freehand or shove the grappled enemy. Prone targets cannot get back up while grappled. You can replace any attack action with a grapple You can not replace a bonus action, target must not be more than one size larger than you and any involuntary movement (knockback, dragging etc) ends the grapple immediately. grapple is NOT an attack roll, IS an ability check SHOVING RULES Using the Attack action, you can make a special melee attack to shove a creature, either to knock it prone or push it away from you. If you’re able to make multiple attacks with the Attack action, this attack replaces one of them. The target of your shove must be no more than one size larger than you, and it must be within your reach. You make a Strength (Athletics) check contested by the target’s Strength (Athletics) or Dexterity (Acrobatics) check (the target chooses the ability to use). If you win the contest, you either knock the target prone or push it 5 feet away from you. DISARM RULES (optional) players must make an attack role first to determine if they hit with a disarming attack. Make a contested (athletics) vs (athletics or acrobatics). Player has disadvantage if the enemy is holding a weapon with two hands. Player has advantage if they are 1 size larger than the enemy. STEALTH RULES Disadvantage to stealthing if brightly lit. Advantage to passive perception enemy if no cover nearby. Hiding/stealthing costs an action (unless class or feat specifies otherwise (cunning action)). Once your location is revealed you can not sneak attack again. Melee get a sneak attack against anyone if there is an ally nearby. Melee can not hide in melee range after breaking stealth for a sneak attack. Ranged can break stealth for sneak attack then hide again, next stealth is at disadvantage, if they repeat the action again, next stealth is disadvantage and enemy perception has advantage. COVER RULES * 1/2 +2 AC * 3/4 +5 AC FALLING DAMAGE 1D6 per 10ft fallen (maximum of 20d6(optional)) (realistic 48d6) SPELL COMPONENTS * (V) Verbal * (S) Somatic Precise hand gesture. (one free hand) * (M) Material (F) Focus (some kinda prop, does not get used) * (DF) Divine Prop not consumed * (XP) cost a portion of EXP MOVING * Jumping: (3+ str modifier) ft (jumping is counted as moving for combat) * climbing: 1/2 speed + (athletics check if steep or slippery surface) CARRY WEIGHT Strength * 7(kilos) or 15(pounds) * Full plate (30-40 kilos) * Gold 100g per kilo '' OVERWORLD TRAVEL 24 miles a day, 60 on horse. Distance between melvaunt and phlan is about 60 miles Sleeping Sleeping in armor does not recover exhaustion levels, only recovers 1/4 of hit dice.